Destiny
by francia lawliet
Summary: Mungkin judulnya ga nyambung.., ga ada ide sih, yang suka pair SaiIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku, TemaShika, NejiTen. Ratenya masih bingung sementara ku bikin rate T aja dulu yah kalo ga pasbilang pake review yah! hehe salam manis dari Kokonee...! love much.


Wahahahah… kokonee kembali lagi dengan cerita yang berbeda, hwohwohwoh… oke, kemarinkan kokonee udah bikin NaruHina + SasuSaku sekarang lagi pingin bikin yang pairnya banyak… *kayak orang ngidam aja* okeh.., dari pada sang author kalian yang tercinta ini *HOEEk* loba bacot, mending mulai ceritanya! Oh, iya aku lupa.. disini Sai itu punya nama marga, nama marganya ciptaan kokonee sendiri, jadi kalo ada yang sama jangan marah (karena mungkin cuman kebetulan).

Disclaimer: ya jelas-jelas gue lah! *Dihajarsampe mati* gak ket.. Naruto punya Masashi Khishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Typo, Gaje, Rada melon *?*, OC.

OC yang ada di Fic kokonee:

Maruyama Family (oc-nya):

Haruka Maruyama: Ayah Sai, pemimpin perushaan , berambut hitam pekat, bermata hitam kebiru-biruan, gaya rambut sama kaya Kyoshiro di 'Kyo Samurai Deeper', sifatnya sama kayak Sai tapi dia gak pendiam anget, agak cerewet gitu.

Mikami Maruyama: Ibu Sai, cerewet banget dan selalu tersenyum adalah ciri khas ibu Sai. Rambutnya lurus, warna rambutnya coklat, bermata hitam pekat. Paling jago masak, hobinya ya masak.. hehe.*dasar dodol* Impiannya punya anak perempuan yang seumurannya Sai/ kurang 1-3 tahun dari Sai.

Takeda Maruyama: Adik laki-lakinya Sai, Sifatnya jelas mirip dengan ayahnya*ya iyalah orang anaknya* Tapi dia ga cerewet plus jarang senyum.*pelit ihhh, digetok* cirinya, matanya hitampekat rambutnya kayak rambut Sai.

Yah.., oc-nya segini aja dulu nanti chap-chap berikutnya (kayaknya) bakal ada lagi…, Yosh, karena terlalu loba bacot mending mulai ok! Oh iya di sini Shion jadi Hyuuga Shion.. ok!

**Sleepover**

**Chapter 1**

Siang ini panas oh, bukan tapi sangat panas. Tapi perempuan itu tetap semangat untuk memenangkan perlomba'an lari antar Konoha High School dan Suna High School. Ya, dia Yamanaka Ino, dia memang selalu mengikuti lomba lari untuk mengukur kemampuan larinya, emang sih.. Ino jago lari tapi menurutnya itu tidak cukup. Selain jago lari Ino juga bisa acting dan karate, tapi acting tuh Hinata yang paling jago kalau Karate Sakura, kedua sahabatnya yang meyemangatinya dan dirinya punya kemampuan, begitu juga dengan Shion, Tenten dan Temari

"Inoo…. Ayo! Kalahkan semua musuhmu Ino… GO GO GO INO!" Teriak Hinata menyemangati Ino yang sebentar lagi mencapai garis Finish

"Iya Ino terus maju Ino kita percaya KAMU PASTI BISA" Teriak Sakura tak mau ketingggalan

Ino tersenyum kepada Hinata dan Sakura yang sedari tadi menyemangatinya. Ino-pun mempercepat larinya dan..

.

.

"Iya…, kita saksikan Ino mempercepat larinya dan yah…! INO BERHASIL MENANG UNTUk KESEKIAN KALINYA!" Seru komentator yang membuat para penghuni KHs yang berada di stadiun bergembira.

.

.

**Ruang Ganti**

"WAH…, Ino hebat banget bisa menang terus apa rahasianya tuh?" Tanya Hinata penasaran ramuan apayang Ino pakai di setiap pertandingan

"Hinata.. biasa aja kalii.. lagian, aku mana mau minum jamu atau ramuan kayak gituan, enek tau!" Jawab Ino yang baru mencuci rambutnya yang bau apek

"Hah.. Hinata…, Hinata, kamu tuh kayak yang baru kenal Ino 3 hari aja..!" Kata Sakura yang ga tau nyambung dari mana *Digetok*

"Oh ma~" Belum selesai Hinata bicara..

BLAM..

"GYAAAA~" Suara pintu yang menggebum membuat seisi ruangan berheboh ria, minus Hinata yang udah tau, siapa orang yang datang pasti gak ketuk pintu… dan orang itu adalah,

"Hah.. hah.., semuanya gawat nih!" Sambar orang itu (yang ngegebrak pintu) tanpa ba and bi and bu, jadi babibu… *authordibunuh pake gayung*

"TENTEN!" Teriak Ino dan Sakura (minus Hinata –lagi!), yang udah ngeluarin death glare-nya…, oh dan iya orang itu adalah, Tenten.

"Ah… s-so s-s-sorry!" Tenten udah gemeteran ½ mati, ¼ hidup, ¼ takut… *panjang amat bu…* gara-gara death glare-nya duo maya.. *ditampar*

"Ah.. udah-udah.. jangan berantem.. yang penting sekarang si Tenten mau ngomong apa!" Bentak Hinata pada 3 kucing garong *dihajar* eh, salah-salah maksudnya 3 manusia…

"Hah.. ya udah, mau ngomong apa si Ten?" Tanya Ino setengah gak ikhlas karena belum nyakar Tenten,

"Gini loh… si Shikamaru, Temari, Shion sama Kiba berantem!" Jawab Tenten yang ngebuat Ino, Hinata, Sakura dan tembok *?* bengong..

**Lapangan Konoha High School**

"APA!" Bentak wanita berambut pirang pucat dan bermata Lavender itu tidak percaya, tau dia siapa? Ya benar dia Shion Hyugaa *bener ga sih nulisnya?*, gadis popular yang paling suka ngejailin orang

"HAH APA KAU, NGAJAK RIBUT?" Tantang cowok berambut coklat, yang (menurut laki-laki itu) paling ganteng, dia Kiba Inuzuka

"Udah Shion, nanti kita kena masalah!" Seru sahabat orang yang dipanggil Shion

"ARRGGGHH KAU.. ah, sudahlah! Ayo temari!" Kata Shion mengalah Shion pun pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan setelah kurang lebih 2 ½ meter.. Kiba-pun berkicau.. *dihajar masal*

"Kamu ga berani yah!" Tantangan Kiba kali ini membuat perempuan yang berumur 17 tahun itu pun berbalik.. dan menatap mata Kiba, dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun kecuali 2 insan tersebut

"Udah Kib! Biarin aja cewek itu!" Seru Shikamaru, yang berusaha meredam emosi Kiba yang udah nyampe ke puncak gunung everest *lha?*

"Biarin aja.. Si gue mau ngehajar tuh cewe!" Kata Kiba penuh dengan nafsu

"Kiba…!" Suara itu membuat Kiba berbalik.. dan setelah melihat orang itu.. rasanya ingin lari terbirit-birit gara-gara ketakutan

"I-iya…" Kiba akhirnya mengalah juga…, orang itu adalah, Neji kakaknya Shion dan Hinata dan akhirnya Kiba yang ga mau riwyatnya tamat langsung pergi dengan Shikamaru

Waktu Plang'pun tiba dari kelas X-XI ampe XII pada berhamburan termasuk kelas Shion, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino

"Kya… Nii-san! Makasih yah Nii-san," Kata Shion manja.. ama nii-sannya

"Kamu juga sih.., bikin keributan.. jadi gue juga jadi repot..!" Kata Neji.. melepas pelukan Shion, lalu menjitaknya

"Itai..!" Shion langsung ngelus-ngelus jidat indahnya *lho?*

"Eh, hari ini nii-san ada kegiatan tambahan.., jadi kamu di rumah sama Hinata, o iya Hanabi.. hari ini ikut ke Amerika.. sama mama" Jelas Neji panjang lebar

"Oh ya udah ga apa-apa…, eh.., Hinata kemana, yah?" Tanya Shion heran, sampai akhirnya.. ekor mata Shion menangkap sosok wanita yang sedang berlari menuju kearahnya

"NII-SAAANN!" Hinata teriak-teriak di anatara perasaan marah dan kesal.., *ternyata Hinata bisa marah dan teriak-teriak –jangan Tanya! author is death* Hinata lari-lari menuju Shion dan jitakan yang 2 datang..

"ITAI!" Shion teriak kesakitan gara-gara di jitak Hinata "Huuh kenapa sih pada seneng ngejitak aku..!" Tanya Shion yang ngebuat Ino dan Sakura ketawa terbahak-bahak

"Haa.. soalnya nii-san ngebuat masalah terus! Lagian rame.. ngejitak nii-san khikhikhikhi" Jawab Hinata yang ngebuat Shion ingin ngejitak Hinata

"Hah.. hah.. ha.. kok kalian pada ga nungguin aku sih…?" Tanya TenTen yang tadi ditinggalinsama Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata

"Suruh siapa.. beli Taco di warung sebelah dulu?" Tanya Sakura

"Tadi'kan aku laper…?" Tenten memelas

"Heuh ya .., udah-udah.. mending pulang dulu.." Kata Temari nasehatin orang-orang yang kayak teri yang lagi dibiarin..

"EH, tapi hari ini dirumah ga ada siapa-siapa…." Kata Sakura memelas

"Iya aku juga.." Ino ikut-ikut memelas.. kayak Sakura..

"Eh.., iya aku juga, sekarang'kan nii-san pulang malem, jadi Hinata sama ku.. sendiri di rumah.." Kata Shion ikut memelas. Jadi acara melas memelas donk? hehe..

"Ya udah.. kita nginep di rumah Hinata aja gimana?" Usul Tenten..

"Ok..!" seru mereka semua serempak

**Di Tempat lain**

Tempat yang sangat tersembunyi sperti ruang bawah tanah, di dalam ruangan itu terdapat 6 remaja laki-laki yang sedang mengintai Ino dkk

"Hemph.. jadi mereka mau sleepover di rumah Hinata yah?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang tampannya kelewatan batas *gak ding bercanda*

"Iya.. katanya mereka ga ada orang.." kata pemuda yang satu lagi, yah tampannya cuman beda tipis

"Wah, kamu berhasil.., rencana kita berjalan mulus…." Kata pemuda yang ke3

"Wew.., bener tuh rencananya jalan dengan muluuuuuusss.. banget.. heheheh" Kata pemuda yang ke4 yang urakanya sama kayak cowo yang ke3 (kayak kembar gitu lah)

"Hu'uh, itu juga kan gara-gara aku.. hahaha" Kata pemuda yang ke5 dengan tawanya

"Hah… iya .. iya … tapi kalo cewe kayak gitu aku juga bisa..." Kata pemuda yang mukanya kayak ga ada semangat hidup

To Be Contiuned… !

Kokonee capek nih.. nulis fic.. tapi ini demi cerita yang ke dua wokokokoko… soalnya cerita yang baru di buat, baru 1 jadi kokonee ingin nambah cerita *berapi-api kayak Rocklee*

Naruto: Yah baru Juga bikin Fic segini…, tapi kok aku ga ada yah?

Sasuke: Iya aku juga ga ada.. gimana sih nih author ga bener!

Sai: Iya katanya all pair, tapi kok ga ada?

Kokonee: Eh.., iya iya kalian bertiga munculnya di fic selanjutnya..!

Hinata: Loe kurang amal kale..!

Sakura: Iya Tuh mungkin pada amalnya kurang..!

Ino: Iya tau nih.., mereka kayak ga punya amal gitu..

Shion: Hinata kita bakal sleepover horay!

Hinata: Tapi nii-chan jangan macem-macem.. nanti malah malu-maluin

Kiba: Ah .. si Shion mah .. bakal bikin kacau terus .. *Main hajar-hajaran sama Shion*

NaruSasuSai: HEh kalian (Ino, Hinata, Sakura) tuh kaya ga punya salah aja!

Temari: jangan pada berantem donk!

Shikamaru: Iya ganggu orang lagi tidur tauk ga!

Tenten: Beuh pada main berantem-berantemman, aku juga pingin (–w-) tapi sama siapa yah? Neji berantem yah?

Neji: Ogah!

Tenten: MAU GAk LOE, ATAU GUE BUNUH LOE!

Neji: Ogah! *ngacir

Kokonee: ya udah kn lagi pada sibuk jadi nanti.. review aja ok!

TUNGU CHAP SELANJUTNYA DENGAN SABAR YAH! JAMIN APDET TRUS!


End file.
